Ode to the Common Cold
by Fangirlandtheories
Summary: Ezekiel catches a cold and Flynn takes care him.


Ode to the Common Cold:

 **A/N: So hey guys! I have a wicked cold right now and I was in a whumpy mood so here is a basic sickfic with some platonic Flyzekiel. No one really discusses their relationship and that's no bueno. I love Flyzekiel so I wanted to see something like this play out. Mainly because I'm the human equivalent of a garbage can. I hope you guys enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except a shit ton of tissues and some cough syrup.**

Ezekiel was dying. Well, that's what it felt like. He pushed himself off his mattress with a groan and immediately felt a headache come on. His throat was tight and sore. He's Ezekiel Jones, he doesn't lose to a common cold. He had to keep telling himself that as he got ready to come into the Annex. He was so congested and every time he sneezed it felt like his head was going to explode. He took some cold meds, stuffed some tissues in his pocket, put on a happy face, and drove to work.

"Nope." Baird smiled slightly, taking one look at him.

"Why not?" His voice was nasal and tight.

"We're going to Seattle. In October. It's cold and rainy, not good for someone who has a cold. That's why I'm forcing you to stay here." Eve answered as she grabbed her jacket. Jake and Cassandra were watching them both by the Back Door.

"But-" He tried again, cut off by a coughing fit.

"No buts." She said harshly. Then she gave him a gentle look. "Ezekiel, just lay back and get better. Next time, okay?" He nodded and the other three left. Jenkins was visiting his "friends" in the North Pole so Ezekiel was hopelessly alone.

He would've watched tv or something but he actually had research to do. He pulled out a heavy tome and began taking notes. Soon the back door opened again, revealing Flynn.

"Ah Ezekiel, hello. Where are the others?" Ezekiel sighed miserably causing a little crackle in the back of his throat.

"Seattle and the North Pole. I wasn't allowed to come." He said shortly before returning to his book. He sniffled quietly and Flynn noted how stuffed up he sounded.

"Is it because you have a cold?" He asked lightly, careful not to spook Ezekiel. The thief was tricky. Talking to him about his feelings or personal life was like coaxing a rabbit into a trap. Nearly impossible. Nearly.

"I'm fine." He sighed, causing that crackle again. This time it turned into a coughing fit. Ezekiel clutched his skull by the time it was over. Flynn gave him a look. "Okay fine. Maybe I have a teensy little cold but I'm fine. Now if you excuse me, I have research to do."

Flynn doesn't give up quite that easily. He made a can of soup and grabbed a bottle of gatorade, bringing it out to the boy. "Soup. Eat it."

"Wow. Soup for the sick one. Cliche man." Ezekiel chuckled as he stirred the soup.

"Actually colds take all your hydration away so fluids are incredibly important. Drink up." He smiled before turning away. After a little while of research, Flynn looked over at the thief. He was shivering and rubbing his arms, desperately trying to warm himself.

"Do you want a sweatshirt or something?" Flynn asked, actually sounding concerned.

"No, it's weird. One minute I'm freezing, the next I'm sweating. I hate having a cold." Ezekiel groaned miserably. Flynn noted his rosy cheeks and put a hand to his forehead.

"You have a fever, my criminal friend." Flynn told him. Ezekiel scoffed. "You think I'm kidding? You have an actual temperature."

"No it's not that. You called me your friend. We've never been friends." Ezekiel told him before standing, swaying slightly.

"That's… beside the point. You need to take it easy. You're not helping yourself get any better. Go home, get some sleep." Flynn ordered.

"Fine." Ezekiel groaned, but complied.

The next day, the others were still not back. Ezekiel had no voice. Flynn was even more persistent.

The sound of sneezing filled the Annex, followed by a groan.

"Bless you." Flynn said automatically, for the fiftieth time that day,

"I swear to God if you bless me one more time I will break your neck." Ezekiel croaked. He had abandoned research and was simply laying on the couch, browsing the web miserably.

"I'll stop blessing you if you take some cough medicine." Flynn put his hand out, symbolizing that he wanted to make a deal.

"Fine." Ezekiel groaned. Flynn grabbed the bottle and set it down in front of him, he turned around to grab the cup to measure out the dosage but Ezekiel was chugging the syrupy liquid.

"This is disgusting." He pulled the bottle away, wiping his mouth lightly. "But it'll hopefully do the trick. Thanks."

"You're not supposed to- Oh whatever." Flynn shook his head, knowing that the consequences would be coming soon. Ezekiel stopped coughing, but he started rambling. The medicine made him completely delirious.

"Alright buddy, let's get you to bed." Flynn decided.

"You know what your problem is? Favoritism." Ezekiel slurred. "You pick out your favorites and anyone that isn't a Flynn Favorite get's treated like crap, like me. It's not fair. I shouldn't be left out simply because you don't like me."

"I don't pick favorites. I just don't like you. I never knew that made you feel left out though. I always assumed you didn't like me either." Flynn actually felt bad.

"Yeah well I do. But at least I'm not jealous of a fictional character who thinks Eve is hot, even though she'd never go for him…"Ezekiel trailed off as he fell asleep.

"Okay you little shit. Saying how you really feel today, huh? Fine. Maybe I'll take a picture of you sleeping for leverage." Flynn pulled out his phone, snapping a picture. He couldn't help but notice how young and adorable Ezekiel looked while sleeping. He hoisted him over his shoulder and carried him to a cot, where he slept. Flynn himself wasn't feeling so hot. When Ezekiel woke up he noticed Flynn had his own tissue box next to him and that he was sniffling and clearing his throat.

"Welcome to hell." Ezekiel sighed, sitting next to him. Eve had no idea that she would be coming back to two whiny, sick Librarians.

 **A/N: That's it! I hope you guys enjoyed. It's not my best, but not my worst. Reviews and favorites are greatly appreciated but certainly not expected. Have a great day guys. I love you more than cotton candy. ~FGaT XOXOXOXOXOXO**


End file.
